LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Wednesday 10th February *Alexandra Park: c25 Redwing, 2 Kestrels, Little Grebe. (David Callahan) *Valentines Park, Ilford: 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 GCGrebe, 5 Pochard, 12+ Goldfinch, 5 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Jay, 2 Jackdaw, c100 Carrion Crows (DEHull) *Bunhill Fields Burial Ground (nr Old Street): Jay, 3 Greenfinch, m Albino Blackbird (Charlie Farrell) *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Meadow Pippit, m Chaffinch, 8 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) Tuesday 9th February *William Girling Reservoir (no access, view from Mansfield Park): 2 Great Northern Divers, 1 Black-throated Diver, 10+ Black-necked Grebes, 11 Goosander, 3 Shelduck, 6 Goldeneye (Roy Woodward) *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 White-fronted Geese, fem Red-crested Pochard (Paul Hawkins). Also 1 Bittern'' ''(TeRNS) *Mollands Lane, South Ockenden: Black-necked Grebe, 2 Smew '''(Paul Hawkins). *Regent's Park: 1f '''Smew, 6 Teal, Common Buzzard, 2 Water Rails, 160 Redwings (Tony Duckett). *Wraysbury GPs: 1 pair Smew, 1 fem Goosander on Wraysbury 1 South (just in LNHS area?) (Peter Newmark)' ' *Alexandra Park: No sign of drake Teal by 0730, pair of Gadwall and 2 Little Grebes, south end W G Res (Bob Watts). *Banstead Downs: 2 Firecrests at the golf course (west of A217) still along the wooded footpath just before post '3' c.16:00-c.16:20 and showing quite well at times. Access to the golf course via Burdon Lane, Belmont. Also 1 Redpoll flew over, 1 Goldcrest calling at the bike track, a handful of Redwings present, 1 Bullfinch over the site between the railway and Sutton Lane and at least 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets flew over (David K Campbell and Brendan O'Brien). *Belmont: female Sparrowhawk showing well along the railway line this a.m. at around 08:00 (David K Campbell) *Brunel University: Chiffchaff and 4 Lesser Redpoll in Bicentenary Garden (Steve Pash) *Clissold Park: Cetti's Warbler, c60 Redwing (Tony Butler & Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Crayford Marshes: Green Sandpiper, c70 Redwing, 34 Fieldfare, 2 Curlew, 45 Gadwall, 24 Wigeon, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 2 Skylarks, fem Sparrowhawk. (Kev Jarvis). *Hackney Downs, E5: 11 Redwing. (TeRNS) *Hatch End, New River Pinn: 1 Little Egret & 1 Grey Wagtail along the river. (Jon Ridge). *Headstone Moat: 1 Kingfisher around moat & 125 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush on the nearby playing fields. (Jon Ridge). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 14 Egyptian Goose (with 1 gosling), pr Gadwall, 57 Shoveler, pr Red-crested Pochard, 9 Cormorant, 2 Little Grebe (1 trilling), 10 Great Crested Grebe, fem Sparrowhawk, 9 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, fem Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, 7 Mistle Thrush (2 singing), pr Nuthatch, Jay, c160 Starling (inc a bird with leucistic tail), singing Greenfinch, 3 singing Goldfinch http://hpkg.blogspot.com (Des McKenzie).From 3pm Serpentine Cafe End: 5 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Common Gull with 100+ Black-headed Gull, 7 Shoveler, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 1 Emperor Goose, 1 Sinensis Cormorant (see photos) 2 Mute Swan with 2 of last year's cygnets. Longwater: 1 Magpie at half built nest, 1 Great Crested Grebe at nest site, 40 Shoveler, 9 Pochard. Italian Fountain: 2 Mute Swans, 11 Tufted Duck. Round Pond: 1 Green Woodpecker, 64 Mute Swans, 24 Greylag Geese grazing spooked by dog, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet over pond (Michael Mac). *Leyton Flats: Little Grebe (rare here), 15 Shoveler, 11 Pochard, Stonechat, 22 Redwing,1 Fieldfare. (Gary A James). *Ruislip: Tawny Owl flew across Ladygate Lane (by Whiteheath School) at 7.00 this morning (Steve Pash). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: female presumed Greater Scaup x Tufted Duck, male presumed Ring-necked Duck x Tufted Duck, plus the usuals (MJP) *Sutcliffe Park, Eltham: Little Egret 1, Shoveler 1, Wigeon 1, Teal 2, Pochard 1, Tufted Duck 14, Grey Wag 2, Fieldfare 1 (James Lowen) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Shelduck, 5 Snipe, c30 Linnet. (Steve B) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Egyptian Geese, 7+ Greylag, 150+ Canadas, 4 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 11 Tufted Duck, 30+ Mallard, 300+ Common Gull, 100+ Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull, Cormorant, m Pheasant (site tick), Green Woodpecker, 3 GS Woodpecker, 3 Skylark, (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: 8 Pochard, 12 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 15 Tufted Duck, 30+ Mallard, Grey Heron, f Kingfisher, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, Grey Wagtail, 30+ Redwing, 4 singing Song Thrush (J Lethbridge) *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Goldfinch (2 singing), 5 Meadow Pipit (Charlie Farrell) Monday 8th February *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 White-fronted Geese with Greylag nr Berwick Reservoir at midday (J Lethbridge); 3 White-fronted geese still at 3pm (Ian Woodward). *Rainham Marshes: 1st-winter Caspian Gull showing well at Purfleet Scrape a.m. (Birdguides). *Alexandra Park: drake Teal on WG Res early pm, plus 3 Pochard, 4 Little Grebes, 2 Redwing, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (David Callahan). *Bromley-by-Bow: 1 Water Rail, 11 Redshank, 22 Moorhen, c60 Teal, 19 Gadwall, 1 Great Crested Grebe, drake Pochard, 8 Goldfinch, 2 singing Song Thrush, 45 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Peregrine (one with fairly large prey, presumably a thrush), 2 Long-tailed Tits, 1 Peacock butterfly (presumably somehow disturbed from hibernation) (S Fisher). *Finsbury Park, N4: c80 Redwing, 16 Pochard, 23 Common Gull, pr. Egyptian Geese. (TeRNS) *Fulham Reach: 1f Mandarin on Thames (Nathalie Mahieu). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2 Firecrests nr Ranger's Hut; c30 Siskin at N end of lake (John Colmans). 3(1m,2f) Firecrest, feeding in Holly, Ivy & Rhododendrons, 15:42 - 16:19 GMT; 5 Egyptian Goose, flew onto lake, 16:35 GMT - to roost; 11 Cormorant, roosting on island; 1 male Shoveler; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 3 male Pochard; 5 Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 9 Stock Dove; 5 Jay (Robert Callf). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 58 Mute Swan, Emperor Goose (esc), 19 Egyptian Goose (plus 2 goslings), 2 pr Gadwall, 49 Shoveler, 2 pr Red-crested Pochard, 59 Pochard, 191 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl (not seen but twice called kee-wick at 09:45hrs), Song Thrush, c60 Redwing, 3 singing Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, singing Treecreeper, 2 singing Greenfinch, singing Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Lewisham, Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, drake Mandarin on pond, Grey Heron. (Philip Lowden). *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, Kingfisher, Water Pipit, 37 Redwing (26 on site, 11 west), 2 Cetti's Warbler, 5 redpoll sp west (LWC website). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Little Grebe, 50+ Teal, Tawny Owl, Chiffchaff (observer?) *Mayesbrook Park: 3 Jackdaw, 42 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Fieldfare, Redwing (Paul Hawkins). *Nine Elms/Estate Community Garden: 3 Dunnock fluttering about (Michael Mac). *Pinner Park Farm: 126 Fieldfare & 45 Redwing. Also 1 Kingfisher around Headstone Moat. (Jon Ridge). *Roehampton: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (female) feeding in trees on Priory Lane / Danbury Avenue area ( Derek Benton). *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Cormorant, 15 Tufted Duck, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Collared Dove, 2 singing Chaffinch, 1 singing Dunnock, 1 Song Thrush, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Firecrest heard 1245 between Monument Glade and Turning Circle, also pair Ring-necked Parakeets and 1-2 Redwing (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 6 Snipe, 2 Shelduck, Woodcock, 3 Bullfinch, 36+ Redwing. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 13 Greylag with Canada Geese on Alexandra Lake (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead, The Basin: Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, 4 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 3 Tufted Duck (J Lethbridge). Sunday 7th February *Blackheath: adult Caspian Gull with gull flock on n-e corner of heath, just s-e of s-e corner of Greenwich Park, 13h. Patch tick. (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: drake Goldeneye, female Scaup, 14 Wigeon, 16 Lapwings on rafts, c30 Fieldfare over & Kingfisher (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard), also 1 Water Rail, 22+ Snipe & 1 Chiffchaff from the Heron hide. (Jon Ridge). *Alexandra Park: 2nd W GBB Gull (1st of year flew SE), 80 Fieldfare NE @0935, 3 Skylark east @0900, 15 Lesser Redpoll briefly at Scrub, 50+ Redwing Pitch n Putt (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Stuart Harrington). *Chiswick High Road by Chiswick round-about: 2 Mistle Thrush, c10 Magpie (Nathalie Mahieu). *Chiswick Park (business park): 2 Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tits, 1 Grey Heron, on pond: 2 Moorhen, 2 Mute Swan, 4 Mallard, 28 Black-headed Gull (inc 7 1W) (Nathalie Mahieu). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Eco Park: adult male Black Redstart, 6 Shelduck, c190 Teal, Peregrine, 4 Grey Wagtail, Redwing, Song Thrush (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2 (m&f) Firecrest, around 200 m beyond rangers hut, also 30+ Siskin in trees around main lake (J Murray). *Gunnersbury tube station: 2 Collared Dove, 1 singing Dunnock (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 7 Egyptian Goose (plus 2 goslings), pr Mandarin Duck, 2 pr Gadwall, 53 Shoveler, 2 pr Red-crested Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, Redwing, 6 Mistle Thrush (3 singing), 2 Coal Tit (1 singing), 3 Jay, 2 singing Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Margravine Cemetery: at least 63 (prob. c80) Redwing (initially vocal in trees then feeding on ground), 2 Jay, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). *Scotch Common, Ealing: 80+ Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Teddington Lock: Black-necked Grebe still showing well on Ham side of the Lock by the bridge. Also 1 Grey Wagtail and 2 Pied Wagtail. (Billy Dykes) *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 13:18 - 14:17 GMT; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 2(m&f) Mute Swan; 23(15m,8f) Mandarin Duck; 4(3m,1f) Shoveler; 2 Ring-necked Parakeet; 4 Stock Dove; 3 Song Thrush, including singing males; 3(2m,1f) Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Oakwood Park, N14: 4(3m,1f) Shoveler; 2 Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Song Thrush, includng one singing male; 69 Redwing, on Pitch & Putt Course; 1 Fieldfare, on Pitch & Putt Course; 2 Nuthatch; 11 Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Lea Valley CP: 22 Goosanders Ashley Pit and seven on North Metropolitan Pit; drake Goldeneye North Metropolitan Pit; 70 Siskins Ashley Pit area; 70 Fieldfares Hayes Hill Farm; Common Buzzard Holyfield Hall Farm. (Sean Huggins); 4 Smew (one male) Hooks Marsh (David Bradshaw) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1 Lesser Redpoll,10 Linnet, 18 Redwing,2 Mistle Thrush singing,1 male Bullfinch, 12 Pochard, 7 Common Snipe. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Vauxhall: Peregrine briefly in flight at 11am (Michael Mac). *(Little) Wormwood Scrubs: Kestrel, 8 Ring-neck Parakeet, 2 Redwing, 2 Goldfinch (singing), 5 Greenfinch (at least 2 singing), Dunnock (singing) ( Charlie Farrell) *Richmond Park: Tawny Owl (nr White Lodge), 3 Little Owl singing around golf course and Roehampton Gate (Matthew Palmer) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Lapwing NE, m Pheasant (Tim Harris) Saturday 6th February *Brentwood: 20 Waxwings '''in tree by the station mid-morning (Birdguides) *Brent Reservoir: female '''Scaup (see photo), drake Goldeneye & Tawny Owl at day roost (Brent Birders) *Alexandra Park: 35 Fieldfare N 0905, 70+ Redwing top of Pitch n Putt, 3 Shoveler Boating Lake, 2 Water Rail Conservation Pond, 3 Little Grebe & pair Gadwall Wood Green Res, Aythya hybrid still Tunnel Res (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards) *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 1 Little Owl, 1+ Yellowhammer, 1 Rook, 3 Bullfinches, 53 Linnets, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 2 singing Skylarks, 1 Treecreeper, 5 singing Chaffinches, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers (including 2+ drumming), 1 Nuthatch, 3 Coal Tits, 2+ Goldcrests, c.100 Redwings, c.50 Fieldfares, 6 Ring-necked Parakeets, 2 Pied Wagtails, 4 Herring Gulls, c.40 Common Gulls, c.76 Black-headed Gulls, c.20 House Sparrows (DKC/KJM). *Teddington: Black-necked Grebe on the Ham side of Teddington Lock this morning (FJM via AS) *Forest Gate, Forest Lane Park: 1 Chiffchaff, Pair of Blackcap, Great-spotted Woodpecker, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 12 Mallard, Coot, Pied Wagtail, 7+ Greenfinch, 5 Chaffinch, Lesser Redpoll (S Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Snipe, 2 Mistle Thrush, 13 Skylarks (several males in song) (S Fisher) *Tyttenhanger GP's: Brambling, C100 Linnet, c25 Siskin, Water Rail, 2 Shelduck. (Steve Blake) *Lee Valley: 2 Water Rail, ♂ Goldeneye on North Met Pit, ♂ & ♀ Smew on Hooks Marsh Lake, at least 6 pairs of Goosanders on Ashley Pit, ♂ Bullfinch,Common Buzzard perched in tree around farm area. (James Anderson) 5 Smews including 3 red-heads on Hooks Marsh Lake at 1pm. Bittern Seventy Acre Lake. (Ian Bradshaw) *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 Whitefronted Geese '''south at 12.15pm,also female Red Crested Pochard.(Dave Morrison) *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2(m&f) Firecrest, feeding in Holly, near Ranger's Hut, 14:12 - 14:32 GMT; 1 singing male Goldcrest; 53 Woodpigeon, feeding flock; 6 Stock Dove; 11 Ring-necked Parakeet; 2 Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 singing male Song Thrush; 2 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 male Reed Bunting singing, 3 Skylark ( 1 singing ), 7 Rook commuting, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Common Snipe, 3 Fieldfare & 3 Pochard. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Brunel University, Uxbridge: 1 Little Egret in and near R Pinn, 1 Common Buzzard flying / soaring over. (Roger Dewey) *Crossness: drake Pintail and 3 adult Yellow-legged Gulls off golf centre, Water Pipit near incinerator, 2 Oystercatchers Belvedere (John Archer & Kev Jarvis). *Park Wood, Ruislip: Tawny Owl at day roost, 1 Sparrowhawk (m), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch & 1 Coal Tit. (Jon Ridge). * Walthamstow Reservoirs: No sign of either Scaup or Smew at lunchtime although heard Smew seen early morning. West Warwick; 6 Goldeneye, 2 Wigeon. No 4; 2 Goldeneye. Lockwood; Two female Goosanders (David Bradshaw)Adult LBBG on East Warwick Red ring AH4T rung at Rainham Sep 2009 first sighting since (Paul Whiteman, Jonathan Lethbridge) * St James's Park: Mediterranean Gull, 2pm. Approaching the fence on north side, hoping for scraps (Simon Bradley) * Morden Hall Park: (Ornithology low-key at the moment) but of note... 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Egyptian Goose (Displaying), 4 Great Spot Woodpecker (3 Pairs (m) Drumming), 16 Grey Heron (8 occupied Nests) 1 female noted sitting on eggs - projected hatch date end of February, 14 Long-tailed tit (Pairing-up & Prospecting for nest sites), 2 Mistle Thrush (Singing). 22 Great Tit, (Display & Conrtship), c(20-30) Redwing (Sub-song), c(65) Ring-necked Parakeet (15 Males / Pairs holdling territories), 1 Shoveler , 14 Teal (Displaying), 14 Song Thrush (12 Singing), 1 Treecreeper , 2 Water Rail (Calling), 21+ Wren - particularly notable along river corridor south park. (Malcolm Riddler) Friday 5th February *Walthamstow Reservoirs: first-winter drake '''Scaup back on West Warwick (Pete Lambert via LondonBirders Yahoo group). Scaup still present 3pm (Ian Woodward). Also male Smew on No. 2 Res. (Ian Woodward/Pete Lambert). *Chiswick: 6 Ferruginous Ducks (male & female) reported on Thames at 09.00 (C. Cooper via ASMS) *Alexandra Park: 2 Lapwing floppily circling over Wood Green Res at 08:40, before moving south, plus 1st-winter drake Shoveler (Con Pond), Jackdaw, 6 Redwings, Grey Wagtail. (David Callahan). *Wanstead, my garden: female Blackcap (J Lethbridge). *Southwark Bridge: adult Great Black-backed Gull perched on bridge again 0830 onwards, think he likes it here (Reuben Braddock) *Sutcliffe Park: Eltham: (08.00hrs to 10.00hrs) 1 Wigeon, 1 Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck, 1 Green Sandpiper (On the flash zones & Photographed), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Meadow Pipit, 20 Redwing, 2 Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, 1 Skylark - Over(N), 1 Fieldfare, 3 Mistle Thrush, 4 Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Snipe. Still to record a Raptor from this site. (Malcolm Riddler) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Song Thrush again singing from just south of Sactuary Wood opposite Cantrell Field at 8am but again no sign of Firecrests. Chiffchaff Sanctuary Wood pm (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 6 Lesser Redpoll, 19 Meadow Pipit, 2+ Skylark (one in song flight), Green Woodpecker (S Fisher) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 1 Shoveler (f), 9 Grey Heron, 16 Moorhen, 5 Stock Dove, 3 Skylark over, 11 Meadow Pipits, 115 Fieldfare, 47 Redwing. Also 1 Kingfisher at Headstone Moat & 1 Little Egret at Hatch End Playing Fields along the River Pinn. (Jon Ridge). *Roding Valley Park: Male Bullfinch (S Fisher) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 1 Great Crested Grebe, pair Egyptian Geese, 12+ Tufted Duck, 1male 1 female Sparrowhawk, pair Mistle Thrush, 8+ Long-tailed Tit, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Dunnock, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *St James's Park: 1st-winter Med Gull again at 1pm showing down to 1 metre! (see new photo) (Andrew Self). Note: no sign of the bird earlier (830-900); does it only arrive at lunchtime? (James Lowen) know, as I only go at lunchtime! AS *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Slavonian Grebe (DMH), *Teddington: Black-necked Grebe on the Ham side of Teddington Lock this morning (Birdguides) *Tyttenhanger GP's: 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Shelduck, Water Rail, 3 Buzzards. (Strve B) *Crayford Marshes: Little Owl, 2 little Egrets, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common sandpipers, Curlew, 4 Stonechats, 2 Jays, Fem Kestrel. (Kev Jarvis). *Burgess Park: adult Mediterranean Gull stil late morning on the lake; also 2 Egyptian Geese and drake Pochard (Richard Bonser). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-winter Yellow-legged Gull on River Thames by the Hilton Hotel viewed from Pageant Crescent; 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Redwing and a Great Spotted Woodpecker Russia Dock Woodland (Richard Bonser). *Trent Park: 3 Goosander (2m,f), 8 Tufted Duck (5m,3f), 6 Pochard 5m,f), 4 Cormorant, 2 Mandarin ( Pair), 2 G.S Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). *Nine Elms/Estate Community Garden: 2 Goldfinch feeding on seed heads on plants (Michael Mac). *Hampstead Heath: Hampstead Pond No 1 - 1 Great-crested Grebe, 1 Common Gull, 4 Shoveler, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, Pair of Mute Swans trying to drive off last years 6 cygnets.(Ron Vester) Bird Bridge - 2 Coal Tits, 10+ Great and 5 Blue Tit, Male Sparrowhawk, 2 Jay and other corvids, 2 Robin. Kenwood Bench - 2 Nuthatch, 1 Coal Tit, 10+ Great and 5+ Blue Tit feeding from hand., 5 Robins. Kenwood Pond - pr Egyptian Geese, 7 Mandarins, 10 Tufted Duck, 12 Mallard, 6 Moorhen and 2 Coot grazing on the lawns (Michael Mac). Thursday 4th February *London Wetland Centre: Bittern still opposite Dulverston Hide; also Jack Snipe from Headley Hide (Birdguides) *Teddington: Black-necked Grebe on the Ham side of Teddington Lock this morning (Birdguides) *Banstead Downs: Firecrest still along the wooded footpath at the golf course at 4.53pm near post 1. Also 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrushes and 3 Jays. 1 Stock Dove and 3+ Rose-ringed Parakeets over (DKC). *Hatch End, New River Pinn: 1 Little Egret in trees along the river. Viewable from Harrow Arts Centre car park. (Jon Ridge). *''HMS Belfast'': 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Common Seal (Reuben Braddock) *Isle of Dogs: 58 Redwings and singing Song Thrush at Mudchute Park; Greylag, three Gadwall and 72 Common Gulls on the Thames. (Sean Huggins) Also 40+ Linnet, 1 Fieldfare at Mudchute Farm and Grey Wagtail by Thames (Richard Harrison) *Nine Elms/Estate Community Garden: 1 Blackbird and 1 Robin singing at 4am (Michael Mac). *Paddington Green: first singing Dunnock of the year (Des McKenzie). *Parkland Walk (south), N19: 2 Coal Tit, 4 Redwing, 1 GS Wood, 1 singing Song Thrush. (TeRNS) *Ruislip: Female Blackcap in garden in Heathfield Rise (Steve Pash) *St James's Park: 1st-winter Med Gull again at lunchtime; see photo (Andrew Self) *Southwark Bridge: adult Great Black-backed Gull perched on bridge 1045 - usually just get fly-throughs (Reuben Braddock) *Stapleford Tawney: 1 Peregrine, 50 Chaffinches, 4 Brambling, 100+ Redwing (Ian Woodward & Tajinder Lachhar) *Sutcliffe Park, Eltham: Little Grebe 1, Wigeon 1, Pochard 1, Tufted Duck 9, Green Sandpiper 1 (on lake shore then flew to Berkely construction site), Green Woodpecker 1, Great-spotted Woodpecker 1, Meadow Pipit 1, Redwing 3, Greenfinch 2, Chaffinch 6, Goldfinch 1, Reed Bunting 1 (James Lowen) *Tower Bridge: 2 Grey Wagtails (Reuben Braddock) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Little Owl flew east at c100 feet 15-1530 from Cantrell Field (Paul Barham). *Trent Park: 4 Goosander (2m,2f), 3 Tufted Duck (2m,f), 6 Pochard (5m,f), 20 Goldfinch, GS Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). *Kensington Green: 2 singing Dunnock, (John Watson) *Wanstead Park: 18:00 - female Tawny Owl near City of London Cemetery (S Fisher) *Walton Res: adult Caspian Gull '''mid-pm & Black-necked Grebe (DMH) Wednesday 3rd February * St.Mary Cray (river Cray) Little Egret, Water Rail ,Goldcrest & Redwings (Jed Roe) *Grange Water CP & Mollands Lane (South Ockendon): BTO TTV + Roving BA Surveys. 2 '''Bittern, 2f''' Smew', 1 '''Black-necked Grebe', 1 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Snipe, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Buzzard, 1 Little Owl,1 Woodcock, c(50+) finch & Bunting flock included Linnet, Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting, 1 Hen Harrier '''(Ringtail) south over The Mar-Dyke Golf Course at 15.20hrs. ( Malcolm Riddler) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: '''Slavonian Grebe still in ditch below the viewing mound this morning; also 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull on the foreshore and 5 Corn Bunting (Birdguides); Turnstone and 20 from Aveley Bay carpark on opposite shore, Jay nr Woodland, and what I think is a 3w Caspian Gull on the targets (J Lethbridge) *London Wetland Centre: 2 White Storks flew downriver at 15:00; adult Kittiwake flew west at 10:45 (Birdguides) *Crayford Marshes: Turnstone on foreshore mid morning (Kev Jarvis per JA). *Fulham Sands End, Thames: 1f Mandarin with Mallards, 2 Dunnocks answering each other (Nathalie Mahieu). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Immature Mute Swan over 0800 (patch tick!), 3 Greylag Geese south 0820 (1st of year), 2 Song Thrush south end Sactuary Wood and neighbouring field (1st of year), pair R N Parakeets, Dunnock (h), 2 Redwing and male Green Woodpecker (a mammoth 5 patch year ticks today) but no sign Firecrests (Bob Watts). *Regent's Park: 1f Smew, 250 Redwings (feeding on floor), 10 Goldcrests (Tony Duckett). *St James's Park: 1st-winter Med Gull at 1pm, also Treecreeper near restaurant (Andrew Self) *Wanstead Park, The Basin: 14 Shoveler (J Lethbridge) *Ferny Hill Farm, Enfield: c20 Yellowhammer; 2 male Reed Bunting; 1 Common Buzzard, calling (Robert Callf). *Little Britain Lake:( location officially closed until 5th, so incomplete visit) - 1 GC Grebe, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Heron on nest, pr Mute Swan apparently preparing to nest. (Roger Dewey) *Trent Park: Goosander (m), 2 Pochard (m), Mandarin (m),12 Goldfinch, GS Woodpecker, Stock Dove.( Pete Lowman). *Ladywell Fields, Lewisham: ~70 Redwings, 1 Song Thrush singing. (Philip Lowden) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: drake Mandarin on pond (there since before Christmas), 1 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush singing. (Philip Lowden) *Walthamstow res: drake Smew '''still on No 2 res (4th day at least), 3 Shelduck (No 3), min 120 Shoveler (EW & No 1), min 22 Teal (HM), min 40 Fieldfare & a few Redwings (Lol Bodini). *Amwell:- 4 Smew (3F&1M) and 3F Red-Crested Pochard on lake near "tumbling bay" (Geoff Crabtree) Tuesday 2nd February *Crossness: 1st winter '''Caspian Gull briefly off golf centre at 13.08 and possible 2nd winter Caspian Gull off golf centre 13.10-13.30 at least; also drake Pintail, 11 Wigeon, 22 Shoveler, 190 Gadwall, 1068 Teal, 158 Shelduck, 3 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 3 Curlew, 13 Black-tailed Godwits, c150 Dunlin, 160 Redshank, 399 Lapwing, 9 Snipe (John Archer). *Amwell, Gt Hardmead Lake viewing platform: 3 Gt Crested Grebe, 27 Shoveler, 2 f Red-crested Pochard, 2 redhead Smew, 8+ Goldeneye, Water Rail, Green Woodpecker (J Lethbridge). *Banstead Downs: 2 Bullfinches, 2 Song Thrushes, c.120 Jackdaws to roost, 6+ Rose-ringed Parakeets flew over, 2 Jays, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker. Mistle Thrush over Hulverstone Close, Belmont (DKC). *Broomfield Park (Palmers Green N13): 3 (2 ad, 1' 1st-w') Mute Swan; 9 (7m,2f) Shoveler; 1 Pied Wagtail; 15 Redwing; 2 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf). *Cuffley (nr Tennis Club): 2 Red-legged Partridge (J Lethbridge). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2 Firecrest, together, feeding in Holly, near Ranger's Hut, 13:05-13:08 GMT; 2 Nuthatch; 1 Coal Tit; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 9 (7m,2f) Shoveler; 1 female Aythya hybrid (Pochard x ?); 7 (6m,1f) Pochard; 20 (16m,4f) Tufted Duck; 4 Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 Dunnock; 32+ Siskin, feeding in Alders (Robert Callf). *Kings Crescent Est., Highbury: 9 Redwing. (TeRNS) *Margravine Cemetery: c30 Redwing, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, pr Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northaw (nr Racetrack): dark greenish black Common Pheasant (var tenebrosus?) (J Lethbridge). *Regents Park: 2 Water Rail seen well during short visit while in town (Roger Dewey). *Sutcliffe Park (Eltham): 1 Wigeon, 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 1 Snipe, 2 Redwing, 1 Reed Bunting (James Lowen). * Tower of London / St Katherine's Dock: Pied Wagtail, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Cormorant, 8 Tufted Duck (Charlie Farrell). St Katherines Dock: 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Dunnock seen doing subsong, 1 Wren heard, both opposite the Tower Bridge entrance, outside the gallery (A Campbell). *Tyttenhanger GP's: male Shelduck. Water Rail, 150+ Fieldfare 3 Reed Bunting (Steve Blake). *East Dulwich: Chiffchaff foraging in front gardens on Crystal Palace Road (Steven Robinson). *Duchess of Bedford's Walk, Holland Park, W8: Tawny owl flew across path at 5.45pm (Ian Bradshaw) *Forest Hill: Blackcap 1m feeding on lime tree outside bedroom window (Ernie Thomason) Monday 1st February *Amwell GP: Bittern showed for five minutes at mid-day (Birdguides). *Broxbourne Woods: 50 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Common Crossbill (HertsBirding). *Isleworth: Great White Egret flew over at 13:55 (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: 1f Smew, 2 Water Rails, 12 Redwings, 2 Fieldfares, 1 Treecreeper (Tony Duckett). *Seventy Acres Lake: 3 'Bitterns '(one flew into reedbed in front of hide, 2 at edge of reeds on far side of lake), 1 drake Smew, male Peregrine on pylon, 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Water Rail (Roy Woodward). *Alexandra Park: Couple of very striking white headed Cormorants on Wood Green reservoir, 4 Redwing (Mike Benyon). *Banstead Downs: Firecrest 20m past post 657 on the golf course side of the path this p.m. (Birdguides). *Brockwell Park Lido: 13 Redwing (Michael Mac). *Crossness: Jack Snipe on rocks just east of outfall this morning, drake Pintail off Golf Centre (Ian Miller, Kev Jarvis per JA); 2nd winter Yellow-legged Gull off golf centre, Water Pipit by outfall, Curlew, 75 Dunlin, 17 Snipe, 6 Wigeon, 14 Shoveler, 168 Gadwall, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Crystal Palace Park: 1 Grey Heron at nest, 11 Shoveler some of which eager to get bread thrown in by a family, 120 Black-headed Gull, 69 Mallard, 22 Canada Geese, 2 Mute Swan, 15 Coot, 8 Moorhen, 80 Ring-necked Parakeet leaving park at dusk, 2 Jay, 12 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush singing, pr Blue Tit, pr Long-tailed Tit, 1 Dunnock, 3 Greenfinch (1 calling), 1 Chaffinch, 95 Feral Pigeons and 1 Stock Dove. Note: 2/3 rd's of lake still frozen over (Michael Mac). *Enfield - Archery Wood (near Forty Hall, Enfield): 2 Firecrest, together, feeding in Rhododendrons & Holly, 13:36 -13:51 GMT; 1 Goldcrest; 3 Treecreeper; 1 male Bullfinch, feeding on Bramble (Robert Callf). *Finsbury Park, N4: 13 Redwing, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese (unringed), c15 Pochard. (TeRNS) *Forty Hall (Enfield): 2 Firecrest, together, feeding in Rhododendrons & Holly, 14:24-14:36 GMT; 1 Song Thrush; 1 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 1400-1600 highlights were Green Woodpecker, 2x Egyptian geese, Stock Dove (Sash Tusa) *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 1w Mediterranean Gull at Round to 09:05hrs when it flew south-east, ad Yellow-legged Gull; also Emperor Goose (esc), 20 Egyptian Goose plus 3 goslings, 3 pr Gadwall, 93 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe (1 trilling), pr Great Crested Grebe copulating, ad Lesser Black-backed Gull attempting to kill pigeons, 8 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl showing well, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Dunnock, 5 Mistle Thrush (2 singing), singing Coal Tit, 2 Treecreeper (1 singing), 2 Jay, c15 Chaffinch, Greenfinch - species ringed: Egyptian Goose, 4 Starling (Des McKenzie, Roy Sanderson). 20 grey heron being fed by lady by the Albert Entrance. Seems to be nightly occurrence 6-7pm (Neil Millar). *London Wetland Centre: 91 Shoveler, 80 Lapwing, 2 Jack Snipe, 12 Common Snipe, Woodcock, 6 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 10 Lesser Redpoll (LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: Common Buzzard (alongside A13 perched) (P Fallan), afternoon: no sign of Bean Geese. c.200 Gadwall, 15 Pintail, 50 Shelduck, 350 Wigeon, 50 Teal, 50 Shoveler, 200 Lapwing, 13 Black t Godwit, 10 Snipe, 1 Knot, 2 Grey Plover, 2 Water Rail, 6 Skylark N, 30 Goldfinch, 15 Linnet, 25 Chaffinch, 5 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, Barn Owl (Pete Mantle) *Riddlesdown: 'Single Woodcock over Riddlesdown 1725 LMT (Brendan O'Brien) *Thamesmere: 294 Tufted Duck, 15 Pochard (John Archer). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 2 Firecrest still 835 & 1225 in Sanctuary Wood, also 15+ Redwing (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: Egyptian Goose, 3 Pochard (3m), 2 Canada Geese, 2 Mandarin ( Pair), 20 Goldfinch, Muntjac.( Pete Lowman). *Wanstead Park: m Teal (Perch), 7 Shoveler, 8 Pochard, 8 Tufted Duck, 30-40 Redwing feeding in Chalet Wood, 4 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush (J Lethbridge). *Whitewebbs Wood: 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 11:16-11:18 GMT; 1 Goldcrest; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 3 Nuthatch; 4 Treecreeper; 5 Stock Dove, displaying and nest-site prospecting; 2 (m&f) Shoveler, on Ornamental Lake (Robert Callf). *Wildwoods Lake, Enfield: 1 male Teal (Robert Callf). *Trent CP: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Robin White per RMC). Archived News *News January 2010 *News December 2009 *News November 2009 *News October 2009 *News September 2009 *News August 2009 *News July 2009 *News June 2009 *News May 2009 *News April 2009 *News March 2009 *News February 2009 *News January 2009 *News December 2008 *News November 2008 *News October 2008 *News September 2008 *News August 2008 *News July 2008 *News June 2008 *News May 2008 *NewsApr2008 *NewsMar2008 *NewsFeb2008 *NewsJan2008 *NewsDec2007 *NewsNov2007 *NewsOct2007 *NewsSept2007 *NewsAug2007 *NewsJuly2007 *NewsJune 2007 *NewsMay2007 *NewsApr2007 *NewsMar2007 *NewsFeb2007 *NewsJan2007 *NewsDec2006 *NewsNov2006 *NewsOctober2006 *NewsSept2006 *NewsAug2006 *NewsJuly 2006 *NewsJune2006 *NewsMay2006 *NewsApr2006 *NewsMar2006 *NewsFeb2006 *NewsJan2006 *NewsDec2005 *NewsNov2005